Coming Out
by Highschool lover
Summary: Ma toute première fic'...soyez indulgent!1 drarry...Assez fun,enfin je crois...J'ai mis la suite...Me lapidez pas! Je m'y connais pas du tout en rating alors...sachez qu'y aura surement 1 lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Out**

Aaaarr j'ai sommeil...Les couloir de cette pn d'école paraissent vachement plus longs aujourd'hui!

J'arrive enfin au bout,je rentre dans la salle de Flitwick et je m'affale sur la 1ere chaise que je vois.

J'entends des bruits de foule.Ca doit être...

Ah oui c'est eux.

_La bande à Potter_.

Plus extravagants les uns que les autres,ils me défilent devant le nez en rentrant dans la salle.

Le dernier à rentrer est LE dieu de la bande,LA pédale en chef,LE roi de l'exhubérance,j'ai nommé Harry James Potter.

Le vieux fou a décidé en début d'année que les uniformes c'était complètement passé de mode et conformiste,alors maintenant on peut se ramener en cour sapé comme on veut,pile poil ce qu'il fallait à ces tantes pour sortir leurs tenues de gala : pantalons roses moulants,chemises (moulantes aussi) transparentes et à moitié ouverte,santiags,t-shirt avec inscriptions du style "j'adore!" ou "hey les filles vive le shopping!"...Seigneur...

Mais la palme revient quand même à Potter :il adore se déguiser en aristocrate débridé à la Oscar Wilde.

Aujourd'hui il est en dandy,avec pantalon jodhpur,bottes de cavalier et chemise à manches bouffantes.La totale quoi.

Avec tous ses hurlu-berlus de potes,il a monté un club,la S.S.F.D (_Société Secrète des Folles Débridées...)_,et ils se réunissent 3 soirs par semaine pour...Bref,je veux pas savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans!Je me demande pourquoi ça s'appelle "société secrète",y a rien de secret chez eux,moins dicret tu meurs!Déjà,quand ils se baladent au milieu d'une foule on les remarque direct...Impossible de les louper!

Bien sûr,ce club est interdit aux filles,au cas où je me serais fait mal comprendre: ces mecs sont des gays,des homosexuels,des tantouses,des tafioles,des fiottes,des pédales,des folles...Enfin bref ils sont de la jaquette quoi.

N'empêche que je les admire.C'est la classe de s'assumer comme ça!Potter est sorti du placard y a seulement 3 mois,suite à une histoire plutôt louche entre lui et Blaise qui s'est rentrouvée étalée partout dans Poudlard grâce a Colin Crivey.Du coup Potter en a pris son parti,et tout un tas de Gryffondor,Serdaigle,Poufsouffle et même (horreur!)quelques Serpentard ont décidé que le temps de la dissimulation était révolu...Potter s'est donc retrouvé entouré d'une bande de jeunes éphèbes à la sexualité dépravée.

La plupart des filles de Poudlard sont devenues folles,y en avait tellement qui se faisaient des films comme quoi elles pourraient peut-être mettre la main sur LE survivant...Quelles dindes!

Je dois avouer que mettre une nana dans mon pieu de temps en temps ça me fait pas de mal,mais bon franchement elles sont bonnes qu'à ça.

Je me vois mal être collé à un de ces volatiles toute la journée comme la Belette avec Miss-je-sais-tout.Quelle horreur!

Ca sonne.Déjà la fin du cours?

Comme d'habitude j'ai rien noté,c'est pas grave je demanderai à Blaise de me filer ses notes.

Tiens justement il est là-bas,au coin du couloir.

Je m'approche de lui et je m'apprête a lui attraper le bras pour le retourner,quand,HORREUUUUR!

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Potter qui était caché dans mon angle mort.Il était en train de taper la dicute avec Blaise.

Je rêve ou il est maquillé!

Non je rêve pas.Il a de l'eye liner,du mascara et même du gloss!

J'ai honte de l'avouer mais ce mec me fait flipper.

C'est le moment du repli stratégique.Je vais employer mon talent naturel pour fuir bravement.

"Draco?

-Nonnoncestrienblaiseonsevoitplustard"je baragouine tout en me retournant et m'apprêtant à m'éclipser (à courir,soyons honnête...).

Mais je suis interrompu dans mes projets par une poigne de fer qui m'aggripe le bras et me retourne de force.

Je me retrouve plaqué au mur,face à face avec la drag queen déchainée.

Bon ok c'est pas vraiment une drag queen,il est pas travesti non plus,mais c'est limite limite.

Oh.Il me fixe.Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça?C'est quoi son problème?

"C'est moi qui te fais peur Draco?"

Il m'a appelé Draco là?C'est quoi ce délire?

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter! T'es malade! Lâche moi! Vas faire un tour dans ton club de tapettes ça te détendra un peu!

-Huuummm...C'est qu'il est nerveux le petit aristo...En parlant de mon club,je t'inviterai bien à y faire 1 tour...Tu es à croquer!"

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres.Ce type est un grand malade.

Je commence sérieusement à avoir les foies.Il serait capable de me violer en plein couloir!

"Bon c'est pas tout ça Potty mais j'ai des trucs à faire...Tu...tu me lâche?"

Ok j'ai le ton un peu plus hésitant que ce que j'avait prevu.

"Fais pas cette tête là mon chou!"Il sourit."J'vais pas te manger.Tiens voilà,je te laisse partir tu vois?Mais n'oublies pas,tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi!"

Je me casse en courant sans répondre.

Là c'est vraiment la honte.

Je viens de me faire inviter dans le club des tantes.

C'est vrai,on me prend souvent pour un gay,parce qu'il parait que j'ai l'air assez effeminé.Mais je suis pas homo hein!Moi ce qui m'excite c'est les petites donzelles effarouchées,pas les concentrés de testosterone hyper sûrs d'eux!

Bon,je vais aller me planquer quelque part une heure ou deux,histoire de me faire oublier et de me remettre de mes émotions...


	2. Chapter 2

_Voili le 2e chapitre...Il est sûrement moins marrant que le 1er,malheureusement je suis pas Muriel Robin...(je dec' les comiques me font jamais rigoler...)_

_Soyez toujours indulgents hein?_

_Et pis si jamais vous voulez que je rajoute des détails à l'histoire ou que vous avez des idées fun,dites le dans une review...J'aime la collaboration )_

_Au fait j'avais oublié de dire que le titre de la fic,"Coming Out", vient de la chanson d'Aston Villa du même nom...Ecoutez-la,elle est cool!_

_Hophophop! (s'éclipse en 3 bonds de lutins)_

**Chapitre 2**

Bon là faut vraiment que j'y aille,je peux plus resté terré ici comme ça!J'ai potion,ça me détendra...

Je me lève et jette un oeil hors de la cabine.RAS.ok.

Je sors et marche d'un pas assuré vers la sortie des toilettes.

J'ouvre la porte,un nouveau regard furtif dehors.Personne.

La sonnerie.Déjà?

Je cours vers les cachots.

J'arrive,manque de me prendre la porte que Rogue etait en train de fermer.Un superbe rétablissement plein de grâce,je me glisse dans la salle et m'assois au fond.

Putain,Potter est juste devant moi!J'avais oublié qu'on a toujours potion avec les Gryffondor!

Ca craint...

En plus,ce connard se retourne et me regarde.

Gloups.

Il continue,me détaille de haut en bas.

Re gloups.

Il me fait un sourire en coin et me balance un clin d'oeil lubrique,le con!

"Qu'est ce que t'as sale fiotte?Un problème?

-Rien,Dray...Au contraire...

-Vas chier! Arrête de me mater comme ça!"

Il répond rien mais se retourne.VICTOIRE !

Je me détend un peu.Potion,c'est ma matière préférée.

Voilà,finie!Il me reste plus qu'à ajouter du gingembre,mais je dois attendre 5mn alors...

J'en profite pour regarder où en sont les autres.Granger vient juste de finir,comme d'hab...La potion de Londubat et Weasley dégage une fumée opaque et malodorante,tout pareil...

Mon regard glisse sur le reste de la classe.

Je hausse à peine un sourcil quand je vois Nott montrer son nouveau fard à paupière à Finnigan,ma bouche en se crispe que trèèèèèès légèrement quand le cri d'enthousiame de Mcmillan traverse la salle ("Tu te l'es fait lui aussi!C'est pas vraiiiiiiii!")...Aucune réaction lorsque je me rend compte que Potter est en train de...

PUTAIN MAIS IL SE TRIPOTE CE MALADE!

En pleine classe!

Il se caresse tranquillement le pantalon,un bras négligement balancé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer avec des yeux ronds.Il a aucune pudeur ce mec-là ou quoi?

D'ailleurs il se retourne et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres...Il veut me faire comprendre quoi exactement là?En plus cette histoire de léchouille de babines il m'a déjà fait le coup,j'encaisse mieux maintenant!

Nan mais oh!

Pour bien lui montrer je me lève et me dirige vers l'armoire à ingredients.Je suis hyper sûr de moi.Je suis un dieu.J'attrape le pot de gingembre quand soudain deux bras m'enlacent lascivement par derrière...

Le traître!

"POTTY QU'EST CE QUE T...

-Chuuuutt... murmure-t-il à mon oreille,Là,tu ne sens pas...hmmmm..."

Et il me plaque son machin tout en forme sur le derrière!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a me harceler!J'ai fais quoi ?Heeeeeelp!

S'il vous plait mon dieu mettez un beau jeune homme sur sa route,qu'il arrête de me souffler comme un boeuf dans les oreilles pour me faire des sous entendus répugnants!

"Hmmmm...fait-il en se frottant contre moi,tu ne dis plus rien hein?C'est pas si désagréable...

-..." (silence frénétique)

Heureusement Rogue arrive à mon secours.

"Potter qu'est ce que vous faites?

-Rien,monsieur,répond ledit Potter en s'appuyant du coude contre le montant de l'armoire et se passant une main dans les cheveux...Mais quel poseur!

-Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la raison de ce subit...Atroupement devant l'armoire à ingrédient?

-Nous étions venus chercher le gingembre,monsieur..."

Et il passe devant Rogue en le frolant et lui jetant un regard insolent.

J'attends le retrait de point...

Qui ne vient pas.woh?

La vaaaaaache! Rogue est tout rouge!C'est quoi ce délire!

Enfin,la cloche retentit.Je dépose une fiole de ma potion terminée sur le bureau et me précipite hors de la classe.

"Hey,Drake!" m'interpelle Blaise.

Mais je vois Potter s'avancer dans son dos et décide pour la deuxième fois de la journée de me carapater.

Je cour jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentard et m'écroule sur mon lit.

Que d'émotions!

Hors de question que j'aille manger dans la Grande Salle,c'est le lieu rêvé pour un attentat Potteresque.

J'appellerai un elfe...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hé vi c'est re-moa...Encore un nouveau chapitre,franchement je pensais pas que j'arriverai à en écrire un autre,mais vos gentilles reviews m'ont redonné du courage :)_

_Je me sens d'attaque pour écrire encore,mais je crois que je ne suis toujours pas à l'abri de l'horrriiible panne d'inspi..._

_Donc merci tout le monde,and I hope you'll enjoy this sequel XD_

**Chapitre 3**

"Biiiiipbiiiiiipbiiiiiip!" fait mon reveil hystérique.

Je l'attrape négligement et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Finalement je me suis assoupi hier,et quand je me suis réveillé il était trop tard pour appeller un elfe...Je fais mon fier mais dans le fond je les aime bien ces petites bêtes.

Tiens ça me rappelle le rêve que j'ai fait,y avait plein d'elfes de maison partout et quand je les regardais avec apétit,ils mourraient de joie tout en se jettant dans une poêle a frire et en criant "c'est un plaisir de mourrir pour vous monsieur!".

Comme quoi la dalle que j'avais m'a poursuivi jusque dans mes rêves!

N'empêche,c'est vrai que j'ai faim.Vraiment là.Mon ventre me le rappelle aimablement en lachant des petits gargouillis par intermittence...

Je me résous à descendre dans la Grande Salle,j'en ai marre de jeûner juste parce que je flippe de me faire agresser par Potty.En pleine Grande Salle il peut rien me faire hein?

Mais avant je vais coloniser la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi-heure,ça me destressera un peu de la perspective du petit dèj'...

Je m'approche de salle de bain,quand j'entends des gémissement à travers la porte.C'est la voix de Blaise!

Merde!Il a du glisser sur le carrelage!

J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte,mais elle est verouillée.

Tant,pis,je recule et,sans penser une seconde à la déverouiller avec un alohomora,je l'enfonce d'un coup d'épaule.

Stupeur.

Loin d'être tombé (j'aurais préféré!),Blaise est appuyé contre le lavabo.Entre ses jambes,Potter se déchaîne.

Ils sont tous les deux nus et recouverts de sueur,leur mouvements sont tremblants.Visiblement très excités,ils lâchent quelques gémissements quand leur souffle saccadé le leur permet.

Blaise se retourne vers moi d'un mouvement fébrile en entendant la porte heurter le sol (c'est vraiment des portes en cartons!),mais Potter lui cache les yeux et soudainement l'entraine dans un rythme de va et viens plus rapides.Il lui lèche le cou.J'espère que Blaise ne prend pas ça pour un geste tendre,parce qu'on dirait plus un chien en train de lécher le coup d'une brebis qu'il s'aprête à égorger...

Tout à son ouvrage,Potter me fixe avec un expression carrément provocante.

Figé d'horreur,j'assiste à la scène sur le pas de la porte.

Soudain,Blaise vient dans un soupir de soulagement.

Potter le suit de peu,et au moment fatidique il crie "Draco!" en me regardant de sous ses paupières entr'ouvertes.

Ce cri agit comme un déclic sur moi et je m'enfuie en courant hors du dortoir.

Ma course ne s'arrête que lorsque je suis arrivé aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussé.

Je me précipite dans la première cabine et je vomis tout ce que contient mon estomac,c'est à dire que de la bile.

Le goût dans ma bouche est horriblement acide et me fait mal à la gorge,mais je me sens soulagé.

Je me rince la bouche au robinet,et en me regardant par reflexe dans le miroir je m'aperçois que je suis toujours dans mon pyjama blanc rayé bleu.Pas sexe du tout!

Je me décide à retourner au dortoir pour chercher des fringues.

Quand j'arrive,Potter est parti,mais Blaise est toujours là.Dans l'embrasure désormais vide de la porte de la salle de bain,il me regarde entrer,plein d'apréhension.

Je ne lui adresse pas un mot,m'habille précipitament et sors de la pièce.

La Grande Salle est bourrée de monde.

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle et essaie de manger un peu,mais j'ai perdu l'apétit...

Heureusement je commence à me remettre.

Je chope une tartine dans la corbeille devant moi et mord dedans avec délice.

Cette fornication matinale m'a un peu remué quand même!

La vache,Potty est vachement en forme,dès le matin...woah.

Le voilà qui rentre dans la salle,justement.

Il porte un costume de grand couturier italien,style mafioso,noir rayé blanc,avec une cravate blanche,le tout complété par un chapeau mou posé légèrement de travers sur sa tête.

Je dois avouer qu'il a la classe,quand même...

Mais il reste un sale pervers!

Il s'assoit à la table des Gryffondor,immédiatement rejoint par sa troupe d'excentriques.

Il prend un yaourt et commence à le manger,léchant sa cuillère d'une manière qui se veut sensuelle.

Sa langue doit être la chose la plus développée chez ce type!

Je lui balance un sourire moqueur (je suis beaucoup plus sûr de moi quand il est à 5m…),et il me répond avec un regard satisfait.

De quoi il est satisfait?Que je l'ai vu en pleine action ce matin?

J'espère qu'il ne s'imagine pas que son petit spectacle m'a excité,parce que si mon pénis était rétractable il serait remonté jusqu'au niveau de mes omoplates tout à l'heure!

C'est l'heure du courrier,la salle est envahie d'oiseaux nocturnes aux plumages disparates.

J'aperçois mon hiboux grand duc planer au dessus de moi,puis fondre sur la table.A sa patte est accrochée une lettre.

"Il est beeeaaauuu ton hibouuux... minaude Pansy Parkinson à côté de moi,il s'appelle comment?

-Il a pas de nom" je réponds sechement.

Je peux pas blairer Pansy,j'espère qu'elle a capté à la façon dont je lui ai répondu.

Apparament non...

"Je peux lui en donner un?susurre-t-elle.

-Non"

Et je lui tourne carrément le dos,me mettant à califourchon sur le banc.

Je l'entends pleurnicher dans son coin.

Quel boulet...

Je profite du fait qu'elle m'aie laché pour ouvrir ma lettre.Elle vient de mon père.

Je me penche dessus pour éviter que Parkinson ne lise par dessus mon épaule,elle en est bien capable cette dinde!

Je palis à la lecture de la lettre.Elle est comme d'habitude courte et sèche,mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon malaise...

_"Manoir Malfoy,vendredi 25 octobre 2006_

_Mon cher Draco,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien.Ta mère et moi venons juste de recevoir ton bulletin de mi-trimestre,qui est comme d'habitude très satisfaisant.Mais dans cette école d'arriérés et de crève-la-faim,ce n'est que tout juste acceptable._

_Nous venons d'envoyer ta candidature pour une admition à Durmstrang,et nous pensons que tu pourras y faire ton entrée dès l'année prochaine,grâce à mes relations,comme toujours._

_J'ai appris qu'un club très prisé avait vu le jour à Poudlard,et je pense que même si ton départ de l'école est très probable,tu ferais bien de t'y faire admettre,cela peut te créer des relations pour plus tard._

_J'attends une réponse rapide à cette lettre,j'espère que tu m'y annonceras ton entrée dans le club._

_Très cordialement,ton père,_

_Lucius Malefoy."_

Le ton de cette lettre est sans réplique.

Je vais devoir entrer dans le club de la dépravation et du vice!

Au seeeeeeeeec!


	4. Chapter 4

_Re...Je sais que ça fait assez longtemps que j'avais pas posté de chapitre,mais j'avais des tonnes de taf...Pourquoi les profs filent tous leurs devoirs en même temps?C'est des pervers ou quoi?_

_Donc voili la suite..._

_Continuez àm'envoyer vos reviews,ça me fait super plaisir et puis ça me donne le courage de continuer ...(--')_

**Chapitre 4**

"Dr..Draco ça va?T'as pas l'air frais...Drake...Drakinou..."fait Pansy en se serrant contre moi.

Je sursaute et la repousse violement...Son bras qu'elle avait mis en arrière pour amortir la chute atterit en plein dans son assiette de porridge.Yeaaaaah!L'assiette de porridge,1000 points!

Même au bord de l'apoplexie je ne me laisse pas tripoter par Parkinson!Je me rassure moi-même là!

Ca fera toujours une personne par qui je ne me laisse pas faire...

Mais je suis quand même en état de choc.Pas par le quasi viol de Parkinson (j'en rajoute là...),mais à cause la lettre.

Entrer dans le club des tarlouses.

Je dois entrer dans le club des fiottes.

PUTAIN MAIS JE DOIS ENTRER DANS CE CLUB DE MALADES!

Là ça craint.Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Déjà,on évite l'option 1:aller voir Potty et lui demander de but en blanc:"Potter,j'adooore ton club,je peux devenir membre!"...Je sais pas ce qu'il me ferait mais je suis sûûûr que ça me plairait pas du tout!

Bon je vais aller faire un tour pour y réfléchir...

Une option 2,une option 2...Vite,une option 2!

Je sors de la Grande Salle,laissant Pansy qui s'est remise à chialer derrière moi.

Je me balade au deuxième étage (comme deuxième option...Ca peut m'aider hein?)quand soudain au détour d'un couloir je manque de me vautrer en percutant une personne qui,de toute évidence,a une corpulence plutôt respectable.

Je me redresse en maugréant,m'aprêtant à arracher la gueule de l'importun quand je me retrouve plaqué au mur par une poigne de fer.J'ai une impression de déjà vu...

J'espère que c'est pas Pansy...Soudain je regrette d'avoir été salaud avec elle.On dirait bien que ça se retourne contre moi!

Je lève les yeux pour regarder mon agresseur,et,loin de faire face à un pekinois géant,je me retrouve nez à nez avec Ernie McMillan.

Woh?

McMillan?

"Euuuh..."

Bien que ça me bouffe de faire ça,je vais bien être obligé de m'excuser auprès de se blaireau pour qu'il me laisse partir!

J'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer des paroles relativement aimables,mais soudain le rongeur se penche...La vache,quelle haleine de chacal !Et puis pourquoi il me colle comme ça?Il est près,beauuucouuup trop près!Soudain je sens un truc humide et chaud sur mes lèvres...

Eeeeeeeerk beeeeerk!

Mon Dieu aidez-moi!

Ce truc est en train de me...de m'em...Aaaaaark!

Il force avec sa langue le barrage de mes lèvres que je crispais comme un dingue pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

C'est pas grave,il me reste mes dents!

Ahaha,t'es niqué sale blaireau!

Mais il me mord les lèvres et je pousse un cri de douleur qui s'étouffe contre l'antre répugnant de son orifice buccal.

Il profite de la brèche dans ma muraille (NdA:la muraille d'émail...la classe TT) pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Seigneur!Vade retro!

J'essaie de crier mais ça ressemble plus à des gémissements qu'autre chose...

Du coup,le rongeur géant se méprend et me récure le palais avec encore plus de vigueur!

Ce type a vraiment un langue ENOOORME!Potty est battu! C'est McMillan qui remporte le prix de la langue la plus développée!

La vache,elle m'arrive au moins jusqu'aux amydales!

Je commence à étouffer.

En plus,ce crétin se frotte contre moi comme un dératé.

Ca m'appuie sur le ventre et m'empêche de respirer.

Ok,quand faut y aller,faut y aller!

Je prends mon courage à deux...Bon ok une main ça suffit pour le peu de courage que j'ai!

DONC,je prends mon courage à une main et m'aprête à mordre la langue du Poufsouffle en chaleur,quand soudain il s'écarte.

Ah?Zarb.

En fait il s'est pas seulement écarté,il est carrément allongé par terre!

Il veut aller plus loin ou quoi?

Ah non,sinon il m'aurait chopé,et puis il serait pas sur le ventre.Avec une sale marque rouge sur la joue...

Je tourne la tête et je me retrouve face à Potter.

Il a pas l'air content du tout le Potty!

Il voulait surement garder le monopole sur les placages de rugby contre les murs...

En tout cas il m'a bien aidé!

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Potter enjambe McMillan toujours étalé par terre,appuie son bras sur le mur,au dessus de ma tête et me fixe avec un regard moqueur.

J'en ai marre de toujours me retrouver le nez collé aux autres moi!Chuis pas myope,merde à la fin!On peut parler avec plus de 5cm de distance!

J'ouvre la bouche pour pousser une gueulante,puis je la referme immédiatement en me rappelant ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai voulu parler avec quelqu'un collé à moi.

"Drake,dit Potter d'un ton condescendant,tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de...choses au vu et su de toute l'école..."

Je commence à protester vivement,quand Potter me coupe:

"C'est bon,j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas tout à fait...consentant..."

Bah quand même!

"Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi,j'avais quelque chose à te remettre."

Il met sa main à l'interieur de son costume et en sort une enveloppe.

"Tiens,prends-la et ouvre-la quand tu seras seul et sûr de ne pas être dérangé."

J'attrape l'enveloppe et me casse rapidement.

Le pourcentage de pervers a trop augmenté dans cette aile du chateau pour que je me risque à y rester plus longtemps!

Mais j'entends Potter parler à McMillan d'un ton plutôt rude,et,ma curiosité l'emportant sur tout (même sur ma trouille!),je retourne sur mes pas pour écouter ce qui se dit.

"Alors,Ernie,on tente de se faire quelqu'un dans mon dos?Tu sais pourtant très bien que tu dois t'en remettre au club avant de te mettre en chasse...

-Oui,pardon Monsieur...chouine McMillan misérablement,mais...Vous n'allez pas me chasser du club,hein,Monsieur?

-Oh,Ernie,Ernie!Bien sûr que non trésor.Mais n'oublie pas cette règle!

-Oui Monsieur! (McMillan pleure carrément de joie...)

-Bien.Tu es un bon garçon.Et qui dit bon garçon,dit bonne récompense n'est-ce pas?Tu a l'autorisation de draguer qui tu veux.

-Qui je veux?

-Qui tu veux.A l'exception de Monsieur Malfoy.Celui là est...Spécial.Je me réserve le privilège de le déflorer."

Mais moi je veux pas!

MAMAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Je cours en direction de mon QG,le dortoir des Serpentards,laissant pour la deuxième fois de la journée une personne en train de chialer derrière moi...


End file.
